Behind Enemy Lines
by Lostmydragon
Summary: After a mission deep into Sound territory Neji finds himself cut off from his team, injured alone and out numbered, he has to complete his mission one shot T for violence


_This was another request cuz the last one i did turned out to be too Hinata centric and not violent enough so... enjoy_

_(i wish i did but i don't!! own naruto or any other charactors in this story only the plot)_

* * *

**Behind Enemy Lines**

Hiding his body within a mass of tree branches he swept his pale, pupiless eyes around the quiet forest. The Hyuuga prodigy could see nothing or one any where near him but he sensed multiple chakra signatures all around himself. Neji slid down the trunk of the tree to rest and checked his pouch. The scroll listing the enemies attack plans and numbers he and his team where assigned to steal was still there and intact. It had been two days since he was separated from his team, whom he had ordered to go on no matter what and his progress had been slow.

His team consisted of himself as team leader, Chouji as scout, along with Ino because of her usefulness in infiltrations and finally Naruto, just because he was a good strong fighter and his shadow clones could cover their escape. The mission had gone smoothly to begin with, they had infiltrated into rice country with out being discovered by any enemy shinobi. Once they got to the outskirts of the hidden sound village Neji laid out his plan. Chouji and Naruto kept watch in the immediate area, Ino would transfer into a sound ninja and gather information, and Neji would keep an eye on her body and her borrowed one with his Byakugan. Ino transferred in a wall sentry and started idle conversations with others on the wall, they all seemed relaxed, and soon Ino got all the information they needed.

The main command points in the village where in an underground bunker not far from the main walls. Ino again transferred into another sound ninja and procured uniforms from an armoury and sneaking them out of the village to the leaf group hiding on the outskirts, because a transformation jutsu would be detected. Ino returned to her own body and before the sound ninja regained his senses Neji plunged a kunai into his throat, silencing him. The four leaf donned the disguises, Neji had the uniform of a Jonin so when they entered the village over the walls no one stopped them or questioned them, they where confident in the assumption that no one knew the whereabouts of the sound village. They where wrong. Ino led the way to the bunker as she had walked this way before in the sound ninja. Once in the bunker, they quickened their pace, now Neji took the lead using his blood line trait to navigate the maze of corridors soon they found the Otokage's office, Neji confirmed that there was no one nearby and they broke in. A quick search turned up the plans of an attack on Konohua and a list of their forces.

"Hurry and copy them, and be watchful for markers on the scrolls, if we give any indication that these plans are compromised then this mission will be pointless"

"We know, just keep that freak eye on the look out for anyone coming". Naruto retorted and he got to work removing the traps on the plans with Ino and Chouji photographed and copied the plans.

"Hurry, we got Kabuto coming this way!" Neji said sharply to his team.

"We almost done" Chouji stashed the photos on his person, Ino rolled up her copies and Naruto resealed the scroll.

"Good! Lets go!" they quickly left the room and started to walk casually down the hall as if they belonged there. Kabuto walked past them engrossed in a file in his hands. Neji was about to internally sigh with relief but Kabuto stopped and turned to them.

"Hey, you four!" Ino cringed under the sound uniform balaclava, Chouji gulped and prayed, Naruto clenched his fists and Neji prepared to fight.

"I have a job for you follow me." He said and led the way down the corridor. They looked at Neji, he shrugged.

"We may find out something important, besides it might blow our cover, play along for now." He whispered as he walked past them to follow the medical nin.

"There's something I need you to remove for me" Kabuto continued. "There is nothing else we can learn from them, you know the leaf types, they refuse to give up any information, aw well its time to 'release' them" he chuckled and pushed up his glasses.

"leaf?" Chouji said aloud.

"Yes, it was a scouting team we intercepted, pity though, hey could have told us so much." He shrugged, "but the leafs are stubborn, but there is one you are to leave alive. She has something that Orochimaru-sama has an interest in."

_She? Is there a chance… _Neji thought to himself. The others on his squad also picked up on this. A number of scouting teams went missing, not all had female members so that gave them better odds. Kabuto opened a heavy metal door that led to what looked like a jail cell. Behind the bars and chained to the wall where three Leaf shinobi that where thought dead, Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata. All three bore signs of torture but bore defiant looks on their faces. All three where chained in a kneeing position with arms behind them and Hinata had a seal around her eyes to block her Byakugan.

"Now you know what to do but leave that one, she is an interesting subject." Kabuto pointed at Hinata with a pencil.

"You son a…" Shikamaru snarled and jerked forward as if to attack the sadistic freak but the chains held him back and he winced at a broken rib. One of the sound ninja's drew a kunai, Tenten closed her eyes and waited for the final strike. The sound of flesh being torn filled her ears and a heavy thud on the floor. Tenten opened her eyes, to see Kabuto on the floor, dead. The nin that did it crouched and pulled a ring of keys from Kabuto's belt.

"Who…?" Shikamaru started.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata sensing something off, Kabuto's killer unlocked the gate and the other three ran in to unbind the three captured shinobi.

"I've been wanting to do that since the 1st chuunin exam…" he said and pulled off the balaclava.

"Na…Naruto!?" Shikamaru exclaimed as he rubbed his freed wrists.

"Don't sound so surprised." He grinned.

"This wasn't part of the mission, but it's a good bonus" said Ino as she freed Tenten,

"Yes but it will be harder to get out unnoticed now." Neji pointed out as he pulled the seal from Hinata's eyes.

"Yes, but now they'll think saving us was your mission… what was your mission?" Shikamaru asked leaning on Chouji.

"To retrieve information, but we should really get moving, now that we're moving you guys these disguises are useless." Neji pointed out after pulling Hinata to her feet.

"This is going to get hard, here guys." Naruto gave each of the freed ninja's solider pills to help speed their recovery.

"Well we have a few things to our advantage." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have two Byakugan users, so we will be able to see what's going on around us, plus you guys still have those uniforms, if need be you can fool the enemy for a short time. We will be able to see what's ahead and behind so we can plan this out carefully."

"You have a point, alright, we should get out of here as soon as possible." Neji, led the way forward next came Tenten, Chouji helping Shikamaru walk, (his leg was clearly broken) Ino, Naruto and finally Hinata watching the rear. They chose to avoid any and all encounters with enemies within the bunker. It was harder than they thought, and it took longer than Neji was comfortable with but when they did get above ground it was dark, a lucky bonus. They hid in a small alley between building while they planned their next move.

"WWHHHHOOOO…. WHHHOOO"

"Crap!" Neji said as the alarm rang out throughout the village. A loud speaker announced there where intruders in the bunker.

"Crap!" he repeated

"Wait this could be a good thing" Shikamaru said

"HOW!?" Ino demanded angrily.

"If they're looking for us in the bunker then we can get over the wall with out much trouble." He snapped back, his wounds where making him irritable.

"He's right forget the stealth, the time for that is done lets just get over the walls and out of here." Naruto said.

"As much as I hate to say it your right Naruto… fine we'll be careful you until we get to the walls then we'll just sprint for it." Neji said.

"Right lets go!" Chouji hoisted Shikamaru onto his back and the group headed to the walls. As always Shikamaru was right most of the ninja where focusing their search in the maze under ground so the walls where not as heavily guarded as when they came in.

"There's those two on the walls, three under them and one in the hut." Hinata said.

"We need to take them all out at once to prevent an alarm going up. Naruto" Neji ordered

"Got it! Kage no bushin jutsu!" six Naruto's in sound uniforms headed out in to the open, none of the guards said anything as each clone walked up to guard and in one swift movement each clone produced a kunai and covering the mouths of their targets dispatched each of them almost soundlessly. The five clones disappeared in a puff and the leaf shinobi jumped over the wall.

Later they where resting in a tree about three hours run from the enemy village. Tenten explained how they where ambushed captured and that they had important information for the Hokage. Hinata kept watch while Neji checked over the information they had got. He split up each piece between his team. Naruto had the pictures, Ino the maps, had he had the information on Orochimaru's numbers. Neji checked a map and with Shikamaru planned a route home.

"Neji! There are pursuit teams coming this way!" Hinata interrupted. He checked with his own eyes, she was right.

"Alright we need to get outta here, Naruto leave a couple of clones to distract or mislead them!" Neji ordered and rolled up the map he was looking at and shoved it into his pocket. Naruto did as he said and carried out his trademark jutsu, he transformed some of the clones into his friends and send them to run in another direction while they hid their tracks and headed south back home. They managed to put a days travel behind them before they had more pursuit teams on them.

"Shikamaru, take them go to the village I'll stay behind and set a couple of traps"

"If you think we're leaving you behind…" Tenten started but she was cut off by Neji's sharp glare.

"Now Tenten, go on no matter what happens, this information is more important. We have to get it back, no go, I'll catch up!" the others headed on while Neji set up a number of traps all around the path of their tracks.

"There, now to get home." He muttered to himself.

(sssssssss…thunk, thunk, squish)

"AGHH!" three kunai appeared from no where, two hit the tree trunk but one struck him right in the leg. He ducked behind the trunk and used his Byakugan to look for his attackers. It was a three man pursuit team, all three landed on the same branch.

"heeheehee tell us little leaf, where are the others?" said one.

"If you co-operate your death will be swift and painless." Jeered another and twirled a kunai on his index finger. Neji scowled and pulled the kunai from his leg and quickly applied a bandage to stop the bleeding. He quickly jumped out threw a single kunai and retreated back behind the tree.

"You leaf ninja truly are pathetic, you missed!" one smirked, Neji's kunai had flown so wide that none of the sound nin's even attempted to dodge it. But Neji smirked to himself.

"I wasn't aiming for you" he called and watched through the tree as the trap he triggered was sprung. The rope he had cut was holding a giant shurrikan and as it was released it launched at the three on the branch, the first never seen it coming, the second, it was the last thing he saw, the third managed to jump out of the way just in time.

"Kuso!" he shouted as he landed on a higher branch. "You runt! Where are you?" he shouted. Neji had taken the time to move to another position. The wound on his leg was deep and the bandage was already sodden with blood. Neji checked his pouch, he was running low on kunai and had only a few normal shurrikan. He closed his eyes to try and think, and tried to ignore the sharp pain in his leg. The sound nin couldn't see Neji, but he could smell the coppery tang of blood in the air, he grinned to himself and followed the smell.

"Hee hee now I see you…" he whispered to himself.

(kaaa-zzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuu)

Neji's eyes snapped open and he instinctively rolled forward and jumped to another branch as a kunai with a wire tied to it wrapped around the tree, if he hadn't moved then it would have captured him.

"Aww the rabbit dodged the snare… oh well a predator enjoys a hunt!" the sound shouted as he leapt forward with kunai in hand at Neji.

Neji ducked the swipe and spun around behind the sound he tired to palm strike him in the side but the sound spun quickly and Neji missed. Neji scowled and adopted the gentle fist stance and had at his opponent, the sound brought up his arms and blocked the strikes.

"What kind of attack it that!?" scoffed the sound as he easily blocked Neji's attacks.

"You'll never touch my body with such a relaxed stance!" his face fell as he saw Neji smirk.

"It's already over for you!" It was now that the sound noticed he could no longer move his arms.

"GAH!" he staggered back.

"This will end it!" Neji shouted. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" with his index and middle fingers on both hands he thrust forward striking the sound in rapid succession.

"2 Strikes!" the Sound staggered back again but his back was against a tree.

"4 Strikes!" He was trapped with no where to escape to he was completely caught within the leafs attack

"8 Strikes!" the bark of the tree behind him started to buckle and snap

"16 Strikes!" even the tree moaned under the seer pressure of the attack

"32 Strikes! The sound screamed and a spurt of blood shot from his mouth.

"64 Strikes!" Neji finished his combo and stepped back, the sound was completely immobile and he slid down the dented bark, his weight went to one side and the ninja fell from the branch.

"GAH!!!" the ninja reached to his pocket with the last of his strength and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the ground.

"It's pointless, you can't fight on, don't make me kill you" Neji warned from the branch.

"Who said I was going to continue to …emmm," he winced in pain. "to fight?" the ninja let blood fall from his mouth on to the scroll, and in a puff of smoke a bird was summoned.

"Kuso!!" Neji jumped from the branch and tried to grab the bird before it flew away. He gripped it tightly but the sound punched him on the wound in his leg.

"AGHH" in his pain he let go of the bird and it flew off, Neji threw a few kunai after it but missed, in his frustration he turned on the sound and slit his throat. The wound on his leg began to bleed with renewed vigor. Neji sank to the ground and rebandaged the wound tightly with fresh wrappings, but the flow was still heavy. Neji got to his feet and tried to get moving, he would have to put some distance between himself and this place because that bird was being sent to alert the enemy to his position.

Back to the present and Neji was close close to fire country borders, his leg was still painfuly sore, he suspected that the kunai carried a poison on its blade because he felt tired all the time and his body was aching beyound normal travel fatigue. So far he had kept ahead of the other pursuit teams, he had managed to hide his tracks and at on stage catch a lift on a floating log down a river but now he was too tired to think. He had to get this information back somehow. It was nearing the end of the second day after his team went ahead they should be almost back at the village by now. Neji panted as he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the thick branch he had been using as a crutch. If he could just make it to the border, he would beable to get help from one of the border patrols then continue the mission. He limped the remainder of the way to the border, if he could just make it into fire country the pursuers would stop.

(Crack)

Neji dropped down and rolled under a bush. Using his blood line he looked all around. It was another pursuit team, they had caught up with him. He cursed inwardly and stayed still.

"he was here not to long ago…" one said examining the spot where he was sitting a few minutes before.

"How far do you reckon he got?" another asked

"Not far, hes good at hiding his passage but not that good, hes gotten sloppy these last few miles" the tracker chuckled.

"Which way did he go?"

"This way" the ninja started off towards where Neji was hiding. Neji pulled out one of his few ramaining kunai and gripped it tight slowly he moved his good leg under himself and preparied to attack.

"Wait, the trail stops." The tracker said stopping at the bush

"You think he hid his trail again?"

"No, he's too tired to do that anymore, it means hes still GYHHURKK" Neji pushed himself up and in one fluid motion stabbed the tracker at the base of the spine then threw the kunai at the closest of the other two and got him between the eyes. The two striken ones fell. The third sound stared at Neji, who was now covered in blood by the artieral spray from the tracker and with his Byakugan active he looked nothing short of a demon. The third guy looked from Neji to his fallen team mates and back to Neji. He gripped his tonfas tightly and entered a fighting stance. Neji also moved into a combat stance and snarled.

"AW screw this!" shouted the scared nin and he turned tail and ran from the demonic looking leaf. Neji was confused but was too tired to care why or what had just happened. Without further delays Neji limped across the border into Fire Country and the next day was found by a border patrol. It turns out the blade was poisoned after all but with some swift medical care he was able to carry on and complete his mission. It surprised everyone when he did show up though they had thought he had been captured or worse killed by a pursuit team, but they where more relieved that he had survived almost three days behind heavily guarded enemy lines and was able to hold them off long enough for the rest of his team and the liberated captives to make good their escape. But then again who could expect less from the clan prodigy Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

_whoa this was rather violent wasn't it?_

_read and review please and thank you!!!_


End file.
